kaijugirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Comic code
} Volume 1 |-| Vol.2= } Volume 2 |-| Vol.3= } Volume 3 |-| Vol.4= } Volume 4 |-| Vol.5= } Volume 5 |-| Vol.6= } Volume 6 |Genre = Gag/adventure |Manga = Yes if manga |Written by = Shun Kazama |Illustrated by = Shun Kazama |Published by = x (Japanese) Seven Seas Entertainment (English) |Demographic = Seinen |Magazine = Young Champion |Original run = January 27, 2015 - January 14, 2020 |Volumes = 6 }} Ultra Kaiju Humanization Project feat.POP Comic code (ウルトラ怪獣擬人化計画 feat.POP Comic code) is a gag manga drawn by Shun Kazama (風上旬), released in Young Champion magazine. The manga uses the POP designs instead of the more well known ASCII Media Works design. It is officially translated by Seven Seas Entertainment and can be found here. Volumes Synopsis After an inconclusive battle against his arch-enemy Ultraman, Alien Mefilas awakens in the Kaiju Graveyard as…a high school girl?! In this new body, Mefilas will face new battles, along with Eleking, Red King, and other kaiju reborn as cute school girls. Together, can they conquer the world? Characters Chapters Volume 1 # The Forbidden Words ☆ # The Secret of the Lake ☆ # Target the Town! ☆ # Mefilas's Assassination Plan # Five Seconds Before the Great Explosion of the Kaiju Graveyard School # A Genuine Devil # My Home is Earth ♡ # Kaiju Graveyard Research Group # The Ultra Brothers Research Club # The Targeted Tea Room # Love and Hate # Showdown! Kaiju Graveyard 1 # Showdown! Kaiju Graveyard 2 # Class Trip # The Night Before the School Trip # Ultra Kaiju, Carry-on Emotion Volume 2 Ultra Kaiju Operation #1 Who Are You? ☆ Oneesama's Blue Pincers Respond, At the Water's Edge Burn!☆Choju Hell Darkness - Scout Jamilar's Big Splash ☆ Beautiful Words ♡ Ultra Zone Avenue The Girl Who Keeps a Kaiju ☆ Twilight in Enoshima This Planet Is My Home and I Will Protect It. (Part 1) This Planet Is My Home and I Will Protect It. (Part 2) A Little Ant in a Tiny Garden The Zetton Gathering! Darkness Black! The Suspicious Neighbor Volume 3 That's Just Hypo(Icarus)y Darkness Black Flyer Distribution The First ☆ Handshake Event He Himself from Another Planet Head Kaiju Land of Lights The Castle Girl and the Tails of Bonds Idol Festival The Room of Resolution Crash Course ☆ Choju Hell All of Us Eleking Barks at the Fountain Above Ikebukuro Kaiju, Time to Go Home ☆ Who Goes There ☆ Shoot the...Invaders?! Volume 4 To be added Volume 5 To be added Trivia * There are some differences in this version of Kaiju Girls compared to the more well known ASCII Media Works version ** The POP's Kaiju Girls are in fact the actual Ultra kaijus in the bodies of high school girls with their memories intact. ** The academy in which the Kaiju Girls attend is called Kaiju Graveyard high school, and it is not located on Earth but instead in the Kaiju Graveyard. * Alien Metron being an idol fan could be a reference to Ultraman Ginga's Alien Metron Jace. Category:Media Category:Manga Category:POP